Breathless
by Arwen3
Summary: the prefect love is sometimes closer then you think. dont read if you dont like shoujo ai. minako/??
1. Prologue

I don't own sailor moon unfortunately, and my knowledge is seriously lacking. To atone for that I'll call this an AR fic  
  
PROLOGUE - coming out  
  
"Hey, I'm gay.naw that's to blunt" Mina had been pacing her room for the past half-hour trying to figure out a way to tell her parents she likes girls. Since she had only recently accepted it herself and not the most eloquent tool in the box she was finding it difficult. "Damn it" she threw her stuffed bear wildly and screamed "IM GAY" that's when she realised the bear had landed in her mom's face "Whoops.this is going to be a long day"  
  
*** "So Minako how'd it go with your parents" asked Ami as they slowly walked to the temple. "I'm still alive aren't i. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you hungry" Ami sweat dropped as she combed her fingers through her hair. "That's make you stronger Minako. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.are you listening" Ami looked towards the temple steps and then to Minako. She stood there shaking a little simply staring at the steps. "Hey Ami. How you think they will react.I mean I'm just lucky to have two parents that love me no matter what but.I dunno, what if they freak out" Ami sighed. She had this same thought in her head ever since Minako had confided in her the secret she had kept hidden from everyone. Even Rei her best friend didn't know about Minako's sexual preferences, which confused Ami, but then again Rei wasn't the calmest person she'd ever met. "Minako, don't worry. We all love you. You could have two heads and we would still love you. Besides they accept Haruka and Michiru" "Yah I guess. I cant help having doubts though" Mina began to visibly calm when Rei appeared at the Toril waving. "This is it huh Ames" Minako took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she strode as confidently as she could up the never-ending stairs. "Geez Minako. You make it sound like the end of the world" Minako glared at her. "Ya know Ami since you and Greg started dating you have got a lot more sarcastic" she ran up the last few remaining stairs and ran into Rei hugging her. "Hey Pyro, where's the others" she flashed an award winning smile at Rei who simply shook her head at the blonde and pointed inside the house. "There all inside, better hurry if you want any cookies, Usagi didn't have breakfast" they both giggled as Ami came up the last steps Minako quickly let go of Rei and rushed inside. "Hey Rei. What was Minako's hurry" "Makoto made cookies and Usagi missed breakfast" They carried on talking as they followed the sound of munching and plate smashing. A chorus of Usagi was heard from inside and Rei and Ami sweat dropped "There goes my cookie jar"  
  
Authors note Well there you have it. I hope I spelt all the names right, I am reduced to 1st season sm. So anime deprived over here in UK. Please review ja 


	2. On my way out

I still don't own sailor moon, this maybe short but I thought it best I get it out as soon as possible so I can work on other chapters. Hope you like  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"There's something over the horizon Haruka" her lover came up behind her and wrapped her arms round her waist  
  
"Don't worry, whatever it is I'll protect you" Haruka smiled and breathed in the scent of Michiru's shampoo  
  
"You smell good enough to eat" Michiru giggled and turned in her arms  
  
"Not now, Setsuna went to a lot of trouble cooking dinner for us" Haruka looking all of a sudden very nervous, gulped and looked for an excuse not to taste Setsuna's cooking  
  
"Couldn't we just go skinny dipping instead" she smiled endearingly and caressed Michiru's cheek as she laughed  
  
"What about Setsuna"  
  
"She can join, the more the merrier" Michiru was not impressed and dragged a spluttering Haruka to the dining room.  
  
*** Four shady figures sat around a wooden table glaring at each other suspiciously. Their hands well hidden from view. She drummed her fingers on the table in deep thought this next move could cost her the entire game. Glancing round at her rivals she thought carefully about what she was about to do. She drew her hand back slowly and leaned her elbows against the table.  
  
"Makoto.any three's"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"DAMN, I had it figured out"  
  
"Geez Ami, its only go fish. I haven't seen anyone take it so seriously" Ami ground her teeth in frustration. She was about to say something when Minako put her hand on her shoulder  
  
"Maybe we had enough card games for one day, besides I got something I want to tell everyone" Makoto, Rei and Usagi looked at Minako surprised then gave her their attention.  
  
"Sure thing you know you can tell us anything" Rei shuffled next to Minako and put her arm round her shoulder making her blush.  
  
"Um well.its like this.hee hee." she blushed more when Rei squeezed her shoulder  
  
"I like.girls.like the way Haruka and Michiru like girls" Usagi leaned forward genuinely interested in Minako's revaluation. Rei released her shoulder but didn't move from her side and Makoto's jaw was catching flies.  
  
"Wow, how long have you known" typical naive Usagi was the first to speak. She held Minako's hand in encouragement  
  
"Um, I suppose since the hot springs. I had a better time checking out the girls in their bikini's then the guys.Your all ok with this" Makoto went over to Minako and ruffled her hair. Minako thought she would make a great big sister.  
  
"this doesn't change anything, I'll just have to keep an extra eye on you when I change that's all" she winked and they all giggled. Up till now Rei had remained silent which worried Minako.  
  
"Rei.you don't hate me now.do ya" she looked grief stricken and pleaded to Rei with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Its fine Mina-chan, just thinking about who I can set you up with" she stuck her tongue out and stood up.  
  
"Hey Pyro, maybe you finally stand a chance at getting a boyfriend" Minako smiled up at Rei and skipped away, the others cleared the path as Rei ran after her.  
  
*** Haruka rubbed her stomach soothingly as she sipped a glass of water.  
  
"Sorry, I must have misjudged the amount of chilli, not to worry. I won't make that mistake in future"  
  
"Setsuna, what makes you think I will allow you in another kitchen" Haruka leaned her head onto Michiru's shoulder and glared  
  
"Michi you were the smart one. Not even Setsuna can ruin a salad"  
  
"Why don't we go to Rei's, the others are there and I'm sure Makoto has cooked enough to feed an army. Grinning Michiru helped Haruka to her feet, Setsuna went on to start the car.  
  
"Ya know Michi, it would have been a whole lot easier defeating Beryl and the others if we fed them Setsuna's cooking"  
  
"I seem to recall the last time you tried cooking I asked for vinegar on my fries, and I got vanilla essence" Michiru laughed at her love's glare and pulled her towards the car  
  
"Don't tell Set's, that will take away all my rights to dis her cooking" Setsuna turned back and called to Haruka  
  
"The guardian of time knows everything"  
  
  
  
That's it for now, I know who I am going to pair Minako with, least I think I know. Thanks for the heads up about the paragraphs and thank you all for reviewing. Keep them reviews they do aid motivate 


	3. Hidden fellings

Alright slight change at the bottom, sorry guys. Its all a working progress :)  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Hidden feelings  
  
Makoto began to raid the Temples kitchen cupboards looking for something to cook. Usagi had long since polished of the cookies and was once again whining she was hungry. She settled on making sandwiches for the group as it was quick and would shut Usagi up sooner.  
  
"So Ami, what do you think about Mina-chan"  
  
"Yeah" Usagi exclaimed with her head stuck in the fridge "Pretty unexpected huh?"  
  
"Uh . yes. Very unexpected" Ami nervously reached for some cups to make tea in.  
  
"Ami. I know that tone of voice. What aren't you telling us" Makoto cornered Ami and advanced on her with a huge smirk on her face. Usagi not to far behind though totally confused  
  
"Huh, Mako-chan, what are you talking about"  
  
"I mean Ami-chan here wasn't very surprised when Minako told us she was a lesbian. And now she's blushing . Is there something going on with you two that we should know about" Makoto had now got Ami considerably trapped. It took a while for what she said to sink in to Ami.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT . she confided in me okay. I wasn't surprised because I knew" The smirk didn't leave Makoto's face but she gave Ami some space and began to make the sandwiches.  
  
"What ever you say Ami,  
  
"Huh. you don't believe me" Ami growled and walked over to Makoto  
  
"Did I say that?" She carried on making the sandwiches ignoring Ami. She walked over to Usagi who presently had her head back in the fridge.  
  
"Usa. You don't think I would cheat on Greg do you" she pouted and held her head down. Usagi enveloped her in a hug and stuck a muffin in to Ami's hand.  
  
"No we don't Ami, Mako-chan is just teasing" Makoto stuck her tongue out and carried on with the food.  
  
"Where's Minako and Rei anyway"  
  
  
  
"GET BACK HERE BLONDE BAKA" Rei screamed as she chased Minako round the temple  
  
"Hey Pyro, I'm sorry okay" Minako panted as she ran out to the temple grounds to get more space between her and Rei.she was getting tired and Rei still seemed to be going strong. She leaned down and took big gulps of air. Before she knew what hit her she was flying through the air and landing in a shallow pool with a weight on top of her. She looked up only to find a very red very wet Rei. Minako smiled up at her. She thought Rei looked real pretty with her rose cheeks and the sun's ray's reflecting of the tiny droplets of water in her hair. Rei didn't move and got redder when she realised Minako's staring at her.  
  
"Apologise" she drew out the syllables, her voice deep and serious.  
  
"Ok, I am sorry. Jeez it was a joke" Minako leaned back on her elbows in the shallow pool and smiled again at Rei "If I compliment you would you get off me" Rei blushed and sat back letting Minako up.  
  
"Sorry for being so rough Mina-chan, you hit a sore spot. I shouldn't have taken it out on you"  
  
"That's alright, I knew it would make you angry anyway" she stood still smiling and squeezed some of the excess water out of he hair. Rei growled and Minako could have sworn the temperature of the water rose ever so slightly  
  
"Then why the hell did you say it" Minako held out a hand to help her up and said  
  
"Because your cute when your mad" she pulled Rei a little to hard and ended up with her arms around the miko's waist to keep her from falling again. There faces came very close and Minako could feel Rei's breath on her lips. She leaned closer slightly  
  
"Sorry" Rei was about to retort when they were interrupted by a wolf whistle  
  
"Stop that Haruka or no food" Michiru lightly slapped Haruka's arm, while Setsuna just looked on smiling ever so gently. Rei wiggled herself out of Minako's arms and got out the water. Not realising the fabric of her clothes were clinging to her quite deliciously she said her hello's to the outer senshi and led them in to the house. Minako sat there for a moment longer thinking to herself about what had just happened and trying very hard to get the mental picture of Rei and her clingy clothes out of her head.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get changed, you guys can help yourself to whatever you like" poor dripping wet Rei mumbled as she went to her bedroom, the others also thought they heard her say something about revenge against blondes. Leaving her to vent her rage to the air the others dug in to the food  
  
"Ok guys its buffet style, better act fast before Usa-chan's inhales it all" Makoto said as she and Ami finished bringing in the tea and sandwiches followed by Usagi currently munching on the last few muffins.  
  
"Whars Way-chon and Mino-chon" Usagi asked worried with a mouth full of muffin, she looked around and her eyes began to water when she couldn't find them  
  
"Relax, Rei went to change and Minako's behind you" Usagi turned to look at her friend and immediately burst out laughing,  
  
"BWAHAHAHA, you look a mess, why are you all wet" everyone sweat dropped as pieces of muffin escaped from Usagi's mouth as she laughed.  
  
"Because I got tossed like a rag doll in to some water.I wont be long gonna ask the Pyro if I can borrow some clothes" Haruka was going to comment but Michiru stopped her and whispered,  
  
"Don't tease the girls so much, they may take offence" Haruka nodded and sat back. She spat up her tea at Minako's next comment.  
  
"I wonder if I can catch Rei naked"  
  
In a distant kingdom of treacherous wasteland, poisonous waters and air darkened with smoke an old evil arose with a new agenda.  
  
End...Ah another finished. *Gets to work on another chapter* 


	4. These are the times

Hmm, this is getting longer then I thought. It seems to be taking me a while to get chapters out because I am making it up as I go along. Also there's another fic idea I cant get out my head and I want to get a few chapters of that done so I don't forget (that often happens in my case :P) Well RnR please with suggestions or comments. I will try and make chapters longer and more consistent in future *smiles and bounces off to write more* Ps - slight update to previous chapter. Just added a sentence at the end of it to coincide with this chapter  
  
CHAPTER THREE - These are the times  
  
Minako knocked on the door quite nervously, she decided to take her romantic problems to Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna. As much as she loved the other girls they lacked the experienced advice of the ever-knowing Setsuna, playful Haruka and regal Michiru. Setsuna opened the door and smiled a rare smile at the blonde.  
  
"Minako, come in. I've been expecting you" Surprised Minako followed the older woman into the living room and looked around shyly.  
  
"Please sit, I'll get some tea and call the others. I know why you are here so don't look so nervous" she walked of into a side door and Minako sat on the leather sofa. It didn't take long for Setsuna to come back and she was soon joined Michiru and Haruka. Minako took a long drink of her tea and suddenly wished it were something stronger.  
  
"What brings you here Minako" Minako looked up to Michiru and relished in her beauty, she blushed and turned to Haruka  
  
"Um, well I wanted advice on how to go about.um how do I tell someone.I've got a.damn" she squeezed her cup in frustration.  
  
"Minako. You want advice on how to approach a girl and tell her you like her"  
  
"Exactly" she smiled at Setsuna, ya know having the guardian of time as a friend has its strong points  
  
"WOO HOO, Mina-chan's got a crush. Judging by that blush I'd say it's a big one. Who is it, anyone we know" Haruka was on her feet and pacing back and forth thinking about who it could be, Michiru ignored her and took Minako's cup away before she broke the expensive china.  
  
"How long have you liked her" Minako's blush deepened considerably  
  
"Well.I started to glance at her when we hung out and stuff and at the Hot Springs she wore that bikini.oh damn"  
  
"HOT SPRINGS.its one of the SENSHI.HA this has made my day" Haruka was now pounding her fist in to her palm and burning a hole in the floor. Minako had the grace to look down and blush some more while Setsuna sat there with a knowing smile on her face and Michiru a confused one.  
  
"Maybe I made a mistake, I better get going" Minako got up to leave when Haruka stopped her.  
  
"Minako, you gave everyone a big shock yesterday. They are still getting used to your 'lifestyle' choices. Take your time in this, go places 'she' likes, be subtle you don't want to scare her off" Minako looked towards the fireplace to a group picture. She said goodbye and went to meet the other girls at the temple.  
  
"Hey Rei, where's Ami and Usagi" Makoto asked as she sat next to Rei in the arcade. She replied in a mumble  
  
"They got dates" sulking some more she took a sip of her coke,  
  
"What's the matter, the single life getting to ya" Makoto giggled and dodged a swipe from Rei  
  
"Well at least I don't think every guy that passes looks like my old sempai" Makoto looked down at the table and sank in her seat looking very embarrassed, the awkward silence was broken by hurricane Minako making her presence known.  
  
"Hey guys. Now I'm here the fun can really begin.where's Usagi and Ami" Makoto and Rei looking awfully depressed answered  
  
"Dates" Minako pulled them both up from the booth and dragged them towards the mall.  
  
"Guys don't look so glum, we can still have fun right. How bout we go shopping"  
  
  
  
A figure dressed in dark blue began his track down the long hall, to either side of him were support pillars with dark patterns carved in them resembling vines, soldiers were standing next to each pillar holding spears saluted him as he passed with a few of his troops. The dark figure waited at the foot of some marble stairs leading to a throne made entirely of jade, nest to it another made of ruby. Five minutes had passed when a swirl of blue light appeared and thickened to cover the jade throne from view, leaving in its wake their king. The small battalion of soldiers saluted their king as he sat upon his throne and figure approached.  
  
"Your highness preparations are set, we can attack as soon as you give the order"  
  
"Good work Komoku don't fail. My predecessor didn't accept failure and neither shall I"  
  
"Your highness" Komoku bowed deeply and ordered the soldiers to follow him out. The king came down from his throne and walked towards a small bowl suspended in mid-air, he gazed into it with his distant blue eyes, which were so often obscured from view by sandy blonde hair. A young woman appeared dressed in a long white gown. He touched the water as if he were running his fingers through her long and curly dark hair, watching the ripples move across the picture. Holding his head down gently he allowed the picture to vanish and called over one of the guards.  
  
"Go find Komoku. Tell him to attack"  
  
Well that's finished; I bet you can all guess who the king is. I don't want to explain why I picked him because if you haven't guessed then I'll be giving it away. Till next time 


End file.
